


The Silence is too much

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Kudos: 2





	The Silence is too much

Ils venaient de perdre un match important avec Francfort et tous les deux s’en voulaient beaucoup, car ils sentaient que c'était de leur faute qu’ils avaient perdus.

Pendant tout l'après match, ils ne sont pas parlés alors qu’ils sont tous les deux complémentaires.  
Cela était étrange pour David de sentir Martin avec lui mais qu’il ne parle pas du tout, il ne savait pas s' il allait rester avec lui pour la nuit ou s' il allait rentrer chez lui.

Leur relation n'était pas encore officielle ou Martin vivait principalement chez David car cela ne dérangeait pas Martin de voir aussi l’enfant de David.

Martin suivait David chez lui, il n’avait pas envie d’etre tout seul chez lui, donc etre avec David et sa famille pouvais lui faire du bien  
Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux, ils ont vérifié que son petit garçon dormait quand Martin voyait David il avait les yeux qui pétillaient quand il regardait son garçon.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de David ou l’un après l’autre pris un douche avant d’aller dans le lit, ils s'étaient dit encore aucun mot, ils n’avaient toujours pas brisé la glace. Et c'était dur pour David car il voulait que Martin lui parle, lui dise n’importe quoi

Puis Martin embrassa David et lui dis “Je suis désolé, j'étais si frustré avec le match que j'étais encore dedans et que je ne t’ai pas parlé, j'étais comme en autopilot”

David le pris dans ses bras, il était un peu émotif car d’un coup toutes les insécurité qu’il commençait à revenir car il a eu peur aussi “Je suis désolé aussi, j’aurais dû parler avec toi”

“Mais pourquoi es- tu si triste ?” demanda Martin en caressant sa joue

“Car j’ai eu mes insécurité qui ont repris le dessus”

“Je suis désolé, tu as cru que peut-être j’allais te laissé alors que toi aussi tu as besoin de réconfort”

Martin embrassa David et lui dit “Laisse moi me faire pardonné, mi amor”

David l’embrassa et lui dis “Je t’aime”

Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de réconfort, ou Martin montrait à David qu’il était là avec lui et qu’il ne partirait pas. Il voulait être un roc pour David sur qui il pouvait s’appuyer quand cela n’allait pas ou même pour l’aider et c’est ce qu’il alla faire.


End file.
